Velveteen Roses
by risokura
Summary: It's Roxas's birthday and all he ever wanted was a little recognition from his boyfriend. However, little did he know he was getting a lot more than he ever bargained for. AxelRoxas


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Velveteen Roses**

A birthday. A day for celebration as one achieves a new status in life and grows another year older with the passing day. For some it's a dreaded process but others are usually excited for this special day to come.

It just so happened to be Roxas's birthday today.

The newly turned nineteen year old woke up that morning positively radiant that the day had finally arrived. He turned over in bed expecting to find Axel in bed by his side but he was met with an empty space next to him.

_Hmm…he must be up already._

The blonde hopped out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for class. Humming happily to himself as he had finished his morning routine he headed for the kitchen sure that Axel would be waiting for him there with some big five course breakfast for him.

However Axel hadn't been there either.

He searched the entire apartment but caught no trace of his boyfriend anywhere. Giving up Roxas retreated to the kitchen again disappointed. That's when his eyes caught site of a note posted to the freezer of the refrigerator. Axel had scribbled in his messy handwriting on the note that he had to work that day and wouldn't be home til late.

There was no happy birthday or anything.

Roxas balled the note up and threw it in the trash, heading for the door. How **dare** he! He had told Roxas he would be home all day for his birthday and there was no possible way he would be ordered.

He slipped his feet into his sneakers, tying them up rather harshly and grabbed his messenger bag from the side of the umbrella rack. He tapped his feet and checked his pockets for his keys as he opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him.

Roxas walked down the street, the sounds of a mixed CD blaring out of his headphones as he made his way toward the train station. Paying the fare for the train he waited for it to arrive tapping his foot against the pavement in annoyance.

"ROXASSS!" Came a cheerful voice from the top of the stairs at the train terminal. Roxas cringed and prepared himself for impact as his younger cousin Sora collided with him. The blonde stumbled slightly as Sora began to shake him from side to side.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy -- !" He yelled enthusiastically before he had to be pulled off of Roxas by Riku. Sora whined before hopping a little and smiling at his cousin. Sora grinned, digging into his own messenger bag and shoved a small bundle into Roxas's hands.

"Er…thanks." Roxas said, before hitting the stop button on his disc man, and turning his attention toward the bundle in his arms.

"Open it!" Sora squealed.

Roxas carefully pulled apart the gift wrapping paper and saw a small spot of yellow fuzz peek out from underneath the gift wrap. _What the hell, Sora?_ Roxas pulled the whole thing out. It was a small yellow stuffed chocobo.

Sora grinned. "I saw it in the store the other day and I thought it was cute so I got it for you." He took the stuffed animal out of Roxas's hands. "And it has your hair style!"

Roxas didn't know whether to thank his cousin or just stare on in confusion. Sora shoved the stuffed animal back into Roxas's arms. Sora turned his attention to the oncoming train that had finally arrived at the station. "Ah! Come on guys, the train's here!"

"Happy birthday, Roxas." Riku finally spoke as they went to board the train for Twilight Town University. Roxas nodded. At least his cousin's boyfriend was sane.

The three boarded the train as it pulled out of the station shortly and began to head in the direction of the University. Sora was to occupied with staring out of the window as they passed by various buildings and structures, heading into the downtown area of Twilight Town. Riku took this opportunity to talk to Roxas who was unnaturally quiet this morning. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head.

Riku leaned back in the chair. "You don't talk much the morning but you're never this quiet." He tapped his foot against the floor of the train. "…You and Axel fight or something?" Hearing the word fight, Sora turned his attention from the window to look at Roxas.

Roxas folded his arms, letting out a small 'hmph.'

"Bingo." Sora said, swinging his hips a little before turning around properly in his seat.

"It's not even like we fought." Roxas said, turned to look at Riku and Sora. "…He wasn't home this morning. He left a note letting me know he'd be working late tonight. There was no happy birthday card, letter…song…nothing! It's like he completely forgot."

"I'm sure he didn't —" Sora began, Riku elbowed him in the side. "Oww, Riku!"

Roxas looked at the two, raising an eyebrow. Riku acted like nothing happened as Sora rubbed the sore spot on his side. The younger boy turned his attention toward Riku and started yelling at him.

Roxas let it drop as Sora began to argue with Riku, pulling his headphones back on and the blaring music came back on.

However, the day didn't progress any better. He ended up failing a paper he had handed in a week ago for his Japanese Literature class. He had been unprepared for an exam in his Math course. He thought retreating to the library to do some research would be harmless, alas it wasn't. He was blamed for making inappropriate 'sounds' in the book stands and was asked to leave just as soon as he had gotten there.

With the little hope Roxas had left, he hoped Axel would call him sometime during the day to apologize to him for having been such an asshole and not even acknowledging his birthday.

However, that's what Roxas had_ hoped _for.

As Roxas's last class finished up, he was just about to head back for the train station when he was intercepted by Sora, who was followed by Riku.

"Roxassss!" Sora called out waving a hand out to his cousin. The blonde haired boy stopped in his tracks as his cousin stopped in front of him. He leaned over, placing his hands over his knees as he caught his breath from running. He looked up at Roxas with hopeful eyes and smiled. "Roxas! I want you to come out with me and Riku to dinner tonight! Forget about Axel! You can celebrate your birthday with us!"

"I…don't really want to Sora. Thanks, but no thanks." Roxas began, adverting himself from his cousin's path and began to walk away.

Sora ran right back in front of him, holding a hand out in front of Roxas's face. "You're coming to dinner with us tonight!" He said his other hand on his hips.

Roxas sighed. He really didn't feel like going anywhere tonight. All he wanted was to go home and forget the entire day even happened. Who cares if it was his birthday? He certainly didn't at that point. But maybe being with his optimistic cousin and his boyfriend for the night would do him good.

"…Alright, alright…I'll go."

Sora jumped up, hugging Roxas and grinned. "We'll pick you up at eight!" The two left for god knows where, as Roxas headed for the train station to go back home.

o—o

Just as Sora had said he and Riku were waiting outside Roxas's apartment building complex in Riku's car. Roxas came out, after his cousin had called him telling him to come downstairs because they had arrived.

Roxas finally got downstairs, Riku was at the wheel and Sora's mouth was running off to him at about a million miles per minute. Roxas stayed quiet for the most part staring out of the window as he watched the scenery pass them by. Riku finally pulled into the parking lot of a small café styled looking restaurant. Sora was still yapping happily when they got inside. The aroma of Italian food wafted its way into Roxas's senses.

His favorite.

A short woman soon came to them to lead them into the back of the restaurant to a small secluded little booth. She handed the three of them menu's and left saying she would be back later to take their order.

After each decided what they wanted to order, Sora turned to Riku and snuggled up against him. Roxas stared out at the band that were playing soft classical music creating a somewhat romantic atmosphere within the small restaurant. He turned his attention back to Sora and Riku who happened to be kissing softly in the corner, completely unaware of Roxas's presence.

Damn.

He was thinking of _him_ again.

Roxas slammed his elbows down on the table, head in his hands. Sora quickly broke away from Riku and turned his attention toward his cousin. "…Roxas?"

The blonde shook his head, grabbing his jacket at the side of him. He slid out of the booth, turning to look back at Sora and Riku. "I'm sorry guys, I …I gotta go." He pulled on his jacket, walking faster as he heard Sora call out wait to him, and began walking down the street, and heading toward the bus stop.

Upon returning to his home, Roxas jabbed his key angrily into the keyhole socket of the apartment he and Axel shared. It had been a long tiring day that he wanted to just forget. He didn't care if it was his birthday.

"I'm home." He called out.

No response.

He grimaced as he closed the door. The lights were off in the house indicating that either Axel was still out or he was home and sleeping. The blonde took off his shoes, leaving them by the door. Turning on the lights to the kitchen, he sat down at the table in the center of the room to take off his socks. Stretching his legs and flexing his toes he slumped against the kitchen chair.

He gazed around at his surroundings for a moment, sighing deeply. He got up and started for a cabinet to search for something to eat when he felt something velveteen under his foot. Roxas looked down at the tiled floor and saw not one but a slew of rose petals leading out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"What the…?" Roxas abandoned the cabinet to follow the trail of roses into the dimly lit hallway that led to the bedroom he and Axel shared. The door was cracked open slightly allowing Roxas to see a soft glow emitting from within.

He opened the door fully and was greeted with the faint smell of Jasmine as he stepped onto the plush tan carpet of the bedroom. Candles were lit everywhere wherever they could sit in the room. On the bed the trail of roses continued, scattered over the red and black satin sheets. A soft romantic ballad played softly in the background coming from a place Roxas could not locate. The door sounded with a click behind him and another small click indicating that the door had locked. Roxas turned around slowly and was greeted with a smirking Axel dressed in nothing but a robe of a deep red tied loosely at his waist.

"Axel?" he questioned. His boyfriend said nothing as he slowly eased off the wall behind him and advanced toward Roxas. As he finally reached Roxas, Axel slid one of his arms around the smaller boys' waist, reaching up to tilt his chin toward him. Roxas closed his eyes as he felt Axel's lips softly press against his and reached up to sling his arms around the older boys neck. Axel parted his lips allowing his tongue to try and to grain access into Roxas's. The younger boy moaned deep in the back of his throat, moving his hands from around Axel's neck to gripping at his upper arms. He felt himself being slowly tipped back, and soon found himself with his back pressed against the soft bed with Axel leaning over on top of him.

"Happy birthday." He whispered into the younger boys' ear before nipping at it playfully, earning himself a shudder and another moan from Roxas.

"…A…Axel…wh-what?" Roxas let out another groan as he felt hands drop onto a certain lower portion of his body, feeling his pants being discarded somewhere on the other side of the room. He felt his legs being spread apart as Axel pushed him up further on the bed. "I th..thought..you…"

"I had to work?" He grinned devilishly at the boy. "No my dear Roxas. _This_ is what I had to work on." Axel's hands began to work off Roxas's shirt as no more words were spoken, but only actions.

…Except if you count the occasional screaming of Axel's name that came from Roxas.

o—o

Sometime later the two lay intertwined within the twisted sheets of their bed. Axel ran his hands through his boyfriends hair staring down at him as he rested on his chest tiredly.

"…Mmm…so this is what you've been doing all day?" Roxas asked, snuggling up against Axel's chest, still sore from their earlier exploits.

The red head nodded. "Pretty much, yah. Preparing this for you."

"And here I am thinking you forgot." Roxas smirked sleepily. "…Like hell you didn't forget…"

Axel didn't respond but nearly smiled, running his hand through Roxas's hair and massaging it gently. He soon stopped as he felt the soft tickle of hot air across his abdomen. He peered down at Roxas who had fallen asleep completely. Waiting for a little while, Axel slowly eased him off his chest. Pulling on his robe he walked down the hall to the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone from it's cradle. He dialed a number waiting for someone to pick up.

"…Sora? Hey, it's Axel. Yah, it worked. He's out cold."

On the other end of the phone Sora went into a fit of giddiness yelling way too loud. Axel had to hold the phone away from his ear before Sora calmed down enough for him to start talking again.

"I'm just calling to tell you…" He was cut short.

"Axeeeeelllll?" Came Roxas's half sleepy voice from down the hallway from the bedroom.

Axel turned his attention back toward the phone. "Hey…yah, that was him. I gotta go Sora. Thanks again!" Before he could even wait for a reply Axel hit the off button on the phone, slammed it back into the cradle and sped down the hallway and back to his boyfriend.

"Well?" Riku asked turning to look at Sora who looked quite giddy as he came back into the living room and sit back down on the couch with Riku.

"MY PLAN WAS A SUCCESS!" Sora said, jumping onto Riku's lap and linking his arms around the older boys neck.

He started waving his legs back and forth like a happy child. Sora kept bouncing up and down on Riku's lap positively happy that his plan for Roxas and Axel had worked. "See! I told you that it would work! We take Roxas out for a little while giving Axel to prepare the whole day and voila! He comes back finds his birthday present from Axel."

Then Riku decided he had a plan too. He eyed Sora, slinking his arm around the brunet's waist, pulling the younger boy off his lap and shifting him under him on the couch.

"Riku…wha?" Sora paused before looking back at Riku, grinning devilishly. "…Ooo…we're happy aren't we?"

"Shut up."

_fin_


End file.
